


gold & gossip

by SnorkleShit



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 2x01 tag, Drabble, M/M, clonzz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnorkleShit/pseuds/SnorkleShit
Summary: On an early, bright morning, Kara tries to talk to her cousin about a certain green martian.
For Rachel <3





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [battleships](https://archiveofourown.org/users/battleships/gifts).



> *takes a long hit off of my pipe* what did you expect honestly

Clark stood in silhouette against the dawn’s light, a frame of a god in her apartment window. Turned out towards the world, silently watching, thinking thoughts that a normal man would not be able to bear the weight of. The sun’s yellow light cast an edge of blinding refraction along his shadowy form. He was glowing, golden and unsustainable. 

Kara knew better. Inside the armor of gods, rested hearts overflowing with humanity. She felt the same weight, and she was likewise accented by a light spirit that could not be bound. But as indestructible as their bodies where, their emotions were just as sinister as anyone’s.

Kara pursed her lips, hands folded innocently behind her as she strolled up to stand alongside her cousin. He had obviously been aware of her presence in the room the whole time, but only acknowledged her now. He turned to her, the strong shadows beneath his sculpted features fading into the familiar warmth. He smiled lovingly, eyes sparkling as if they hadn’t seen a care in the world, and yet contained the universe. 

“Morning, cuz. Soaking in the rays?” She asked, peering out the window and smiling down at the city. What a beautiful morning. 

“You could say that.” He agreed, voice level. Kara turned her head at him, raising her eyebrows and giving him a knowing look that was a long time coming.

“So. You and J’onn. I didn’t realize you had...a history.” She asked, trying to sound casual. A flicker in those discs of hazel, and he turned his head back towards the sun. 

“It isn’t something I like to discuss. And it’s not like he’s a very sharing sort.” Clark said curtly. Kara twisted her face up.

“Sounds complicated…” She said, unsure how to go forward in order to get more information. Normally she wouldn’t push, but, this was her baby cousin. She couldn’t help but feel the need to prod. Clark’s jaw clenched, barely. Nobody else would have noticed.

“It’s not complicated at all. He keeps kryptonite. I don’t want anything to do with him while he does.” Clark stated, voice earning a sharper edge as he talked. 

“I’ll rephrase that, then. It sounds _personal._ And by personal, I mean, I get the kryptonite thing and I don’t love it either, I get that part - what i’m trying to say is that it feels like there’s more to it than meets the eye. It doesn’t…” Kara stumbled over her own words. Damn, she’d been doing so well! She took a deep breath to calm herself down, not wanting to word vomit all over such an emotional conversation. 

“It seems like what?” Clark asked, brow furrowing. Kara gave him a sympathetic look, shrugging. 

“It seems like this is about more than Superman and the Head of the DEO. Clark Kent and J’onn J'onzz have something to do with it, to, don’t they?” She asked. Clark’s head fell, and his gaze was more troubled than she knew he’d let anyone else see. 

“That’s ancient history, Kara. Don’t worry about it.” He finally decided to say, lifting his head again and giving her a more forced smile. She sighed, but he just turned away.

“I’m going to go get something to eat. I’ll see you later.” He said, and then he was gone, out her door at a perfectly normal human speed. But it had still felt like a dash. Once Kara knew (via her hearing) that Clark was down the street and most likely not listening, Kara ripped through her bed so she could find her phone. She had to talk to Alex about this. Not that she was happy about the troubled waters between her cousin and J’onn. But, _come on._ It was just so _juicy_.

All gossip aside, her all-too human heart ached for Clark.


End file.
